Natsuki
by Nat-KF
Summary: Inapropiado, invalido, injusto, y aun así a la heredera Kuga hubo de pasarle. Natsuki termino en una isla siendo criada por gorilas. Los carmines ojos desean al salvaje cuerpo.
1. Chapter 1

Pues originalmente sería un one shot pero como quedo algo largo mejor lo dividí en dos.

* * *

 **NATSUKI**

PARTE 1

Cuan crueles podemos ser las personas. –Elimina a los magnates Kuga-. Quitando del camino a quienes estorban en nuestros propósitos. –Mañana mismo estarán viajando en su jet privado-. El egoísmo de los adultos. –Ambas cabeceras, asegúrate de que fallezcan. También su heredera-. Alcanzando a los inocentes infantes.

-Pero… Kuga Natsuki es solo una bebé-. Si ya estas derramando la sangre, no importara mucho de quien es. ¿Por qué hacer algo de lo que te sentirás culpable después?

-¿Ves que me importe? ¡Es la primogénita! ¡Además de única heredera!-. Violencia de por medio en un mundo ya egoísta por sí solo. –Encárgate de ellos sin vacilaciones, ¿entendiste?-. Entender que los hilos se mueven debajo de la turbia agua, que las manos obran entre las sucias sombras, cambias las cosas tras un telón tejido con mentiras.

-Si-. Agachando la cabeza no se logra nada, nada virtuoso al menos.

-Lárgate a trabajar. Mañana quiero ver en los noticieros: Han fallecido los Kuga-. La rivalidad y envidia pueden tornar oscuras a las personas.

El destino de alguien marcado por las manos de terceros.

Inapropiado, invalido, injusto, y aun así a la heredera Kuga hubo de pasarle.

En el momento menos esperado pueden ocurrir una serie de causalidades que guíen a desdichado fin. Una revisión saboteada, manos corruptas colocadas en las turbinas, un piloto sobornado. Las cartas juegan en contra de quien les sostiene.

El exitoso Kuga caminaba junto a su esposa Saeko al avión, esta llevaba en brazos a pequeña Natsuki, linda bebé que únicamente sabía pronunciar su nombre.

Ambos genios de los negocios ya tenían un plan de vida completo trazado para esa inocente que ni siquiera era consiente del peso que conllevaba su apellido. Desde la forma de hablar y vestir que ostentaría; cruzando por la formación académica que cruzaría obligatoriamente, los honores con que se habría de graduar, las relaciones sociales que entablaría; hasta, los socios que tendría, la mano derecha a su servicio y la persona a la que le unirán en matrimonio. Una "perfecta" heredera, sin lugar a dudas lo digno y necesario para hacer gala de su nombre. Una marioneta a la cual no le quedaría de otra que obedecer.

Todas las cosas sucedian por algo; ni por mandato divino ni por presencia del supremo caído; por mano del hombre en uno u otro modo. Probablemente a Natsuki no le correspondía la vida especulada, esa que de tener le costaría su ser, porque ella, oh ella no sería para nada lo que sus padres planearon.

Turbulencias leves y después catastróficamente violentas. La estructura del avión condenó a los pasajeros. La sentencia comenzó a llevarse a cabo.

Natsuki lloraba, lloraba teniendo profundo miedo. Ambos magnates se miraban sabiendo el final a su puerta tocaba.

En una isla alejada de cualquier civilización, un terrible aterrizaje del cual la única sobreviviente fue la heredera de un apellido que en ese mismo día seria dado por muerto.

Los humanos tan crueles entre sí como solo nosotros podemos serlo, marcando drásticamente la vida de otros, sin tolerancia, sin respeto.

Por coincidencia, una forma de vida ajena al concepto de maldad o egoísmo, escuchó llanto desconsolado. Alejada del "razonamiento" que se supone ostentaban los humanos, un buen corazón y la pureza de la vida le llevaron hasta él sitio. Instinto materno latió en el pecho de aquella gorila cuando al irse acercando presintió que también todo cambiaria para ella. Columna de humo subiendo al cielo que justamente tomaba un color grisáceo anunciando tormenta. Aceleró los movimientos cuando el llanto lo hizo igual, adentrándose en el destruido avión que en cualquier momento podría explotar. Sus instintos le gritaban que pusiese distancia, cualquier animal sentiría el inminente peligro que surgía del retorcido metal; pero, desobedeció aquellos instintos con solo escuchar el llanto que en desconsolado sollozo declamaba miedo y pedía ayuda.

Los verdes ojos cesaron las lágrimas.

Natsuki encontró, o mejor dicho fue encontrada por quien le cuidaría, una madre.

 **16 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

En ocasiones se crece creyéndose diferente, teniendo ese sentimiento de que no se encaja en el lugar en que estas parado, que los que te rodean son ajenos a ti mismo.

Natsuki Kuga lo tenía bien presente. Bastaba mirarse en el reflejo del agua para reafirmar que era distinta.

Un fuerte rugido que provocó volasen las coloridas aves.

Las plantas de los pies forjados por la selva retrocedieron cuidadosamente apegándose contra el tronco de alto árbol. Respirando en agitados jadeos que le jugaban malas pasadas, recordando que su madre hubo de advertírselo. Se apartó de la manada y esa era la consecuencia que le recaía sobre hombros. Crecer en la selva había hecho muchas diferencias al resto de los adolescentes, pero entre las similitudes, quedaba ese instinto por desobedecer a las madres.

Las gotas de sudor de minutos atrás se convirtieron en caminos de agua que le bajaban por las sienes, brazos y espalda; todos los poros trabajaban intentando dar respiro a su agitado cuerpo. Un sencillo cuchillo de piedra era lo único que le separaba de luchar a manos desnudas con el jaguar que hubo decidido volverle el almuerzo del día.

Los insectos parecían zumbarle directamente en los oídos, era mejor que aceptar lo que escuchaba fueron los desenfrenados latidos de un corazón cargado de adrenalina. Saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar la embestida del felino, un segundo tarde y las fauces le hubiesen cercenado la carne. Saltaron las astillas en diversas direcciones al irse encajando las garras entre los troncos. ¿Por qué se metió en el territorio de aquel depredador? Un terrible error, error que costaba sudor, jadeos y sangre.

Otro rugido.

Con el antebrazo se quitó la tierra que le manchaba el rostro y amenazaba con cegarle si seguía cometiendo descuidos; el débil perdía contra los fuertes, eso aprendido tras 16 años. Afirmo el improvisado cuchillo, aferrándose a esa luz de esperanza. Morir, sabía lo que significaba y también lo que provocaría en la manada, en su madre. No podía dejar sus días terminados en ese sitio.

Tenía la fuerza, una que no poseería de ser "señorita de sociedad", el cuerpo de dicha chica podía presumir de ser puro musculo libre de grasa. Sacudió la cabeza retirándose de la vista los mechones que entre cabellos escondían ramas y hojas. Enseñó los dientes entre sonidos de evidente reto para el rival, colocando frente a si el cuchillo que planeaba interponer entre ellos; la valentía le nacía desde lo más hondo.

El jaguar volvió a arremeter en su contra, y, ni bien ni mal sin pensárselo ella se arrojó también. El choque de ambos cuerpos dio lugar a gran golpe, fue Natsuki quien recibió el mayor daño debido a su masa inferior. La mala suerte le jugó en el tablero, su posición quedaba por debajo del enorme felino; acelero la respiración y el primer instinto fue mover el cuchillo dando corte a la pata que buscaba asesinarle, el corte fue suficientemente profundo para hacer retroceder a su rival pero justo cuando logro ponerse de pie fue incapaz de evitar la pata contraria.

Gritó más de enojo que por dolor. Las garras le perforaron con suma facilidad y marcaron feamente en la parte del hombro; caminos de sangre le bajaban al instante, escocía la carne debido al sudor. Sostuvo el cuchillo llena de adrenalina, enfocando al culpable del dolor que experimentaba. No necesito de mucho raciocinio, le ataco y causo dolor, era su enemigo, punto final.

Por lógica debería alejarse, huir, sin embargo de correr ¿siempre lo tendría que hacer? No… Natsuki sentía el impulso de siempre dar la cara aunque ni ella sabía porque. Tenía una mentalidad sencilla, sencilla pero perfectamente funcional.

La desventaja de que luchaba con el cuerpo prácticamente desnudo se tornaba desalentadora tomando en cuenta las garras y colmillos le cercenaban cual mero papel. El jaguar una vez más embistió contra un árbol.

Los gotas de sudor le caían en los ojos más carecía de tiempo para despojarse de ellas. Enseñó los dientes, pese no tener una verdadera amenaza en ellos y se arrojó al ataque; le sobraba la valentía, nadie podría haber dicho lo contrario. Quizá era la fuerza de voluntad sumada al instinto de supervivencia, quizá un golpe de suerte en el momento justo, pero quizá sencillamente era por ser Natsuki; logró encajar el cuchillo en la espalda del jaguar.

Los ojos del felino se fueron cerrando lentamente, escapando el último suspiro de vida cuando cayeron por completo los parpados.

Cansada, entre jadeos de alivio dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo contra una raíz. Por aquellas decisiones de terceros, es que Natsuki había estado luchando para sobrevivir en las profundidades de la jungla. ¿Salir de fiesta hasta altas horas? ¿Beber y fumar al punto de no distinguir entre arriba y abajo? Para nada, aquí estaba ella, pasando su adolescencia entre fieras luchas contra animales. La carne que le palpitaba en el hombro sangraba en considerable cantidad; la duda le surgió viéndose la palma de la mano, llena de tierra, sangre seca, y, algunas astillas metidas en los superficiales cortes; conociendo que debía parar el sangrado pero al mismo tiempo poseyendo recuerdos de malas experiencias que sucedieron precisamente por tocarse sus heridas con manos en dichas condiciones.

La adrenalina le abandonó y por ello los músculos le temblaban exhaustos al levantarse, el camino para encontrarse con la manada prometía ser largo por lo cual rogó sus piernas lo soportasen. Con la pierna derecha un poco coja, acortó distancia entre el inerte cuerpo y ella. Queriendo pensar positivamente, deseo ya no toparse con problemas pero aun así de entre carne ajena recuperó el cuchillo de piedra.

Al momento que dio todo de sí para seguir moviéndose a través de la selva, mientras el sangrado le obligaba a respirar en un ritmo fuera de lo normal, escuchó sonido que jamás había llegado a oír y se extrañó aún más porque no se asemejó al producido por ningún animal. Alzó la mirada al cielo, lugar del cual juró se originaba el ruido, entrecerrando los parpados sin creer del todo lo que visualizaban sus ojos. Las altas copas de árboles y plantas justamente le obsequiaron un espacio libre por el que poder ver sin estorbos.

Era gigante, menor a las montañas que veía cada día pero indudablemente más grande que cualquier otra cosa que se moviera y hubiese presenciado. Debía continuar el camino, sin embargo, toda la atención le fue descaradamente robada. "¿Qué puede ser?" Parpadeó intentando aclarar la mirada, temiendo por un segundo haber evitado ser el almuerzo del jaguar para terminar siendo el de aquella criatura.

Pero Natsuki no podría saberlo, porque lo que veían sus ojos nunca lo hubo visto y tampoco lo había creado su imaginación. O bueno, eso creyó ella ya que en realidad, si le llego a ver más era entendible no lo recordase. Lo que Natsuki estaba viendo alejarse, era un avión.

Porque algunas personas tienen vidas completamente opuestas, tan opuestas como fuego y hielo, blanco y negro, vida y muerte. Porque así como a Natsuki le tuvieron planeado un futuro, lo mismo fue para otra persona solo que ha esta si le obligaron a seguirle al pie de la letra. Montones de clases que a una niña terminan por aburrirle terriblemente; es decir, ¿a qué infante le gusta escuchar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, todo el tiempo? Desde luego no a Shizuru Fujino.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado cariño?-. Preguntó la madre de Shizuru al padre de la misma. El patriarca Fujino, hombre alto y de cabello con algunas canas ya presentes.

-16 años-. Dijo tristemente, tomando un trago de agua, agua tan fría como su ánimo. -16 años desde la muerte de mi mejor amigo, del gran Kuga y su familia-.

Dos grandes y exitosos hombres de renombre en el mundo, antes unidos por fuerte lazo de amistad que bien pudo ser hermandad. Fujino difícilmente creyó la muerte de los Kuga cuando está fue anunciada en los noticieros de todo el mundo, le pareció una gran mentira fabricada por quienes querían al magnate hundido hasta el fondo. Cierto remordimiento le acosaba cada cierto tiempo, le revolvía las entrañas, le martillaba el pecho. El no poder haber hecho nada por su pequeña ahijada, Kuga Natsuki.

 **4 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

El tiempo pasa, más rápido de lo que se desea. El tiempo juega con nosotros, transcurriendo diferente para cada uno. ¿Pero saben? La cruda realidad es que es igual para todos.

Las causalidades actúan en nuestro mundo, más seguido de lo que creemos, más seguido de lo que quisiéramos. Cuando se te hace tarde solo para coincidir con la persona que justamente no quieres encontrarte; cuando te castigan sin salir y resulta eso te ha salvado de una tragedia; cuando decides caminar en lugar de tomar el autobús y te libras de un accidente vial. Sim embargo debe recordarse que siempre habrá terceros buscando meter sus manos.

-Han pasado 20 años-. El mismo hombre que tanto tiempo atrás le "desgració la vida" a Natsuki. –Desde que matamos a la heredera Kuga-. ¿Por qué hacer énfasis en la heredera? ¿Por qué ella y no el magnate en sí mismo? –Sigue la heredera Fujino-. ¿Qué es lo que buscaban matando inocentes? Si se hacía memoria, retrocediendo un día en específico, con dos hombres tan exitosos que le otorgaban nuevo significado a la palabra excelencia; nos encontramos con el preciso instante en que acordaron apadrinar al heredero del otro y además, asegurando a alguien digno de estar al lado de cada uno, les comprometieron.

Así, sin ninguna saberlo o mínimamente sospecharlo, Natsuki Kuga y Shizuru Fujino en realidad fueron prometidas.

Y estos terceros buscaron eliminarles del mapa, para evitar creciesen más dichos emporios. De solo imaginar que dos linajes como esos, no, de pensar que Kuga y Fujino se uniesen… de quererlo sería posible hacer suyo el mundo.

-La quiero fuera del mapa mañana mismo-. Una mueca despreciable le abarcó el rostro. –Mañana toma un avión-.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Confiando en el personal dispuesto a sus manos, sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba, Shizuru abordó su avión privado. Tomó asiento y en elegante movimiento cruzó las piernas. Cierta molestia le embargaba, careciendo de ánimo para ir a realizar tratos con Nagi Artai, además de que el susodicho le caía como piedra al hígado, este tenía una forma de sonreír que poseía permanente burla. Golpeteó dedo sobre pierna con los dedos, aburrida al ver todos los demás asientos vacíos; apreciaba el silencio pero era un viaje largo y las películas no le entretenían, quizá de tener alguien con quien sostener una conversación las cosas sería diferentes. Optó por colocarse sus audífonos, cerrar los ojos y recargar cabeza dando apariencia de quedar dormida; pero estaba despierta y sus sentidos mantenían atención en el entorno.

Transcurrieron las horas de vuelo, lento para Shizuru y rápido para el corrupto piloto. Generalmente la heredera Fujino viajaba sin tanto lujo, evitando las aeromozas, por ello no le fue extraño que a la vista ninguna se presentase; de haber prestado un poco más te atención probablemente habría visto que con ella solo dos iban en el vuelo. Hace un buen rato que la lista de reproducción llegó al final, pero de vista pareció que siguió escuchado música dado que los audífonos continuaron en el mismo sitio. Tuvo expresión tranquila, la misma que muchas mujeres mostraban al dormir. Se extrañó al escuchar la puerta del piloto abrirse, y, fue cuando, demasiado tarde comenzó a sospechar las cosas se tornaron raras. Procuró mantener cerrados los ojos en el instante que sintió el piloto pasó caminando a su lado, ahí las alarmas se activaron, algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-¿¡Qué hace!?-. Reclamo a quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del avión, aquel hombre tenía puesto un paracaídas y sonreía con aires de cinismo. Los ojos carmines enfurecieron comprendiendo la traición quedó servida en la mesa Fujino.

-No es personal-. Claro que no, sencillamente la paga fue mucha tentación como para resistirse a aceptarla; la lealtad podía mandarse al olvido por unos cuantos billetes sucios. Fuerte ráfaga de viento intentó succionarles hacia las extrañas del cielo. Sus manos se aferraron a lo que pudo mantenerle dentro y en una sola pieza; el piloto saltó ajeno a cualquier remordimiento y cerró la puerta.

Pilotear el avión, pilotearle para no verse hundida en el abismal océano. Pudo ser una opción de no ser porque… estalló uno de los motores.

Shizuru maldijo en cinco idiomas distintos, empleando extensos vocabularios para nada aptos a su estatus. Por supuesto, el paracaídas que hubo usado el hombre era el único a bordo. Visualizó las llamas que se avivaban con el salvaje viento. Las turbulencias le taladraban los oídos. ¿Cómo sobrevivir? Una pregunta a la cual la respuesta era insegura.

Apretando los dientes con rabia desbordante, ¿¡Qué hizo para que le traicionasen!? Juró poder ver entre las llamas y humo la estúpida sonrisa de más de un posible culpable.

El avión bajaba drásticamente en picada, dejando tras de sí ancha columna de negro humo que gritaba al cielo se aproximaba una tragedia.

Coincidió Natsuki estaba sobre la copa de alto árbol, comiendo diversas frutas que encontró en su habitual ruta de paseo. Los fuertes sonidos le obligaron a alzar el torso y enfocar mediante la mirada lo que atravesaba el aire, asombrándose al volver a ver aquella "gigantesca criatura". Podía distinguir que el humo se debía a un incendio, tuvo más de una mala experiencia basada en el contacto con fuego pues cuando grandes tormentas surcaban su cielo los rayos tendían a incendiar árboles. Siguió sin apartar la mirada, percatándose que cada vez se aproximaba más a colisionar contra la isla. De saber esa estructura metálica tenía grandes probabilidades de explotar, el sentido común le gritaría se dirigiera en dirección contraria a la que emprendió carrera.

Saltando en distancias que un humano promedio era incapaz, columpiándose igual o mejor que los propios monos y corriendo al tiempo que suprimía la plegaria de sus pulmones; fue atravesando la vegetación sin perderle el rastro a la nube negra que hacía pesado el aire. Los músculos rindieron como pocas veces lo hicieron antes, incrementando de golpe la velocidad con que se movía por la jungla. Jadeó cargada de adrenalina mientras las gotas de sudor le bajaban por la espalda dándole aspecto brilloso cuando entre las copas se filtraban los rayos del sol. Pequeños animales le vieron extrañados ante la desenfrenada carrera, aunque, como seguido salía con conductas distintas al resto era entendible iniciase nueva aventura que ellos no entendían. Su manda no buscaba interpretarle, sencillamente decían: "Es Natsuki".

El suelo y el avión estuvieron amenazadoramente próximos, sin embargo Natsuki también estaba cerca.

Finalmente se estrelló, creando sonido ensordecedor que les aturdió a ambas al punto que Shizuru temió perder la audición. De puro milagro el avión no estalló en la colisión. De una u otra forma Fujino se las arregló para sobrevivir igual que Natsuki 20 años atrás. Tosiendo fuertemente pues el humo caló metido hasta el fondo de sus pulmones e intentando colocarse de pie, más la acción le fue difícil y le sacó gemido de dolor.

Ladeó la mirada en dirección a la pierna derecha. -Maldición, esto es grave-. Aspiró queriendo mantener la calma al ver que un pedazo de cristal le desgarró la carne y penetró profundamente. Sabiendo debía salir de ahí antes de seguir retando a la suerte y volar en pedazos. El dolor, dentro de lo que cabía era tolerable, dio gracias por ello.

Natsuki sintió toda la situación demasiado familiar, una incomodidad que le gritó desde el interior, le gritó y pidió se aleje ahora mismo del sitio. Sacudió la cabeza despojándose del pensamiento que no entendía, pensamientos que solía ignorar cuando llegaban desprevenidamente. Dudó de acercase, y, terminó por decidir que iría ahí cuando escuchó un grito. Desconoció a qué animal pertenecía dicho sonido, pero, no necesitó conocer quien lo emitió para saber expresó dolor. Asegurándose de tener su cuchillo a disposición, eliminó de a poco los metros que le separaban del avión.

El grito de momentos atrás se debió a que Shizuru extrajo el cristal de su pierna. Con el botiquín que logró alcanzar, hizo lo posible por ocuparse del feo corte, pese lejos de estar bien atendido realizo lo necesario para evitar una infección o morir desangrada. Levantarse era algo muy difícil, ya ni se hablase de caminar.

Golpe seco contra metal, ese es el sonido que le hizo alertarse, y, a manera de reflejo se encogió temiendo fuese una bestia dispuesta a en fauces engullirle. Segundo golpe que aumentó la tensión y orilló a su corazón a latir con doloroso ritmo. –¿Qué animal es?-. Confundida, cierto era que aparte del miedo también le extrañó que dicho animal golpease justamente en el lugar correspondiente a la puerta. Al tercer golpe cedió.

Contuvo las ganas de gritar, en primer lugar porque nadie le escucharía y en segundo porque lo último en su lista era provocar al depredador que le asechaba. La sombra que se proyectó trazó silueta posicionada en cuatro patas, acrecentando la confusión y quizá creyendo alucinar, de a poco le fue encontrando forma similar a la humana.

-¿Qué?-. Fue lo pronunciado por temblorosos labios al contemplar el cuerpo que estaba entrando lentamente, viendo en todas direcciones menos en la suya. Shizuru entrecerró los ojos y se los talló para asegurarse su mirada estuviese en lo cierto.

Quien entro al avión, efectivamente era una humana, humana que en lugar de andar en dos piernas caminaba empleando también sus brazos, cual gorila. Shizuru ladeó la cabeza confundida, olvidando momentáneamente el dolor que le palpitaba en carne herida. Observó que dejando de lado la tierra y sudor, resaltan los marcados músculos carentes de vestimenta pues lo único que Natsuki llevaba encima era algo que fungía como cinto para su cuchillo y una capa hecha con piel de jaguar. El cabello tenía una que otra hoja, pero hasta eso, sorpresivamente de desconocida manera no estaba enredado, era una melena rebelde que a ojos de Shizuru le brindaba aspecto salvaje pero también sensual.

Después de divagar por la estructura del avión que de verdad le desconcertó, Kuga dirigió la mirada a quien herida reposaba en el suelo.

Las brillantes esmeraldas observaron detalladamente a Shizuru, delatando asombro, sorpresa y desconcierto; siendo orbes tan transparentes que costase creer fuesen humanos. Para la castaña, era la primera vez que miraba a alguien con tal aspecto; para Natsuki, era la primera vez que veía a otra persona.

-Hola-. Lo primero que le cruzó por la mente para decir. Natsuki no se sintió en peligro, al contrario, sintió atracción por lo cual entró en un estado de profundo desconcierto; una atracción que nunca antes había experimentado con nada. Ladeó la cabeza en ese gesto universal que significa: "No te he entendido nada". Shizuru repitió la misma palabra en otros cuatro idiomas, más el resultado término siendo el mismo. Para que mentir, Nat no entendía ni pepino pero le estaba gustando la voz de Shizuru.

Fujino cesó los intentos dando por hecho la otra hablaba un idioma que ella no; claro desconociendo que Kuga no hablaría ninguno que los humanos empleasen ya que sus cuerdas vocales nunca hubieron de interpretar palabras más que su propio nombre. El familiar aroma a sangre le llegó, razón por la cual guio vista al sitio en que delicadas manos hacían presión para detener hemorragia. Su mente entendió que por lo tanto, la otra estaba herida y recordando un par de ocasiones en que tuvo heridas similares llegó a la rápida conclusión de que la castaña era incapaz de caminar por si sola.

Shizuru jadeó adolorida, acabando de darse cuenta que sentía un poco de sangre bajándole por la espalda; sería difícil curarse por propia cuenta. Hizo mueca producto de suprimir los gritos, cualquiera se asustaría si su acompañante comenzase a gritar de la nada. Las palabas innecesarias, con ese gesto la peli-azul se percató del dolor experimentado. En su manada se ayudaban cuando uno estaba herido, ¿era aplicable al caso? Intentó crear una idea de que diría su madre si llegase con otro inquilino a la manda. Sacudió la cabeza; había sangre y dolor de por medio, el dolor era malo por lo cual debía ayudar. Era así como razonaba.

Cautelosamente fue acercándose a Shizuru.

¿Le dolía? Bastante; ¿Quería salir del avión? Por supuesto; ¿le cayó bien a primera vista Natsuki? También y ni supo por qué si debería sentirse en peligro. -Ara, no te entiendo-. Tras cinco minutos en los cuales Shizuru logró reducir casi por completo la hemorragia mediante presión y Natsuki hizo una serie de gestos que la primera no entendió ni de chiste, oji-verde tomo decisión.

La hija de hombre criada por madre naturaleza; dejó de apoyarse en cuatro extremidades, recurriendo a erguirse en dos piernas. Ojos carmines quedaron impresionados ante la vista; su prioridad debía ser centrarse en atenderse las heridas pero joder ¡Le gustaba lo que veía!

Dado que la capa tenía por objetivo cubrirle la espalda y parte del hombro izquierdo, su cuerpo quedó revelado a la castaña mostrándole como llegó al mundo. Los brazos poseían numerosas cicatrices y en hombro derecho marca permanente de las garras de feroz felino. La piel prometiendo ser blanca de tomar largo baño. Si, Shizuru aún no sabía la manera pero saldría de esa isla y fuese como fuese se llevaría a la mujer oji-esmeralda con ella.

Estando en dos piernas, se agachó estirando los brazos hacia la otra. Verdad que lo normal sería desconfiar; creerle un peligro con la mera apariencia. Pero Shizuru vio inocencia en los verdes ojos, unos iris alejados del egoísmo, pupilas desconocedoras de la avaricia. Tomando las cartas ofrecidas por la vida, entrando en un juego del cual nadie sabía las reglas. Natsuki pasó brazos por detrás de la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas para alzar a Shizuru. El contacto con la desnuda piel le agradó y se abraza al cuerpo ajeno.

Comenzó a caminar tan fácilmente que pareció de todo menos que llevase cargando el peso entero de otra persona. Pisó sobre algunos cristales rotos que apenas y le hicieron cosquillas después de 20 años sin calzado en la jungla. –Eres muy fuerte-. Tampoco es como que ella estuviese gorda ni mucho menos, sin embargo también se daba cuenta de que le alzaban cual pluma. Y de nuevo, Natsuki no entendió ni pepino de lo que Shizuru dijo pero le gustó su voz y por ello sonrío deslumbrando a la herida. ¿Cómo tenía dientes blancos si nunca había visitado un dentista? Ni puta idea pero los tenía.

 **CASA FUJINO**

-¡ENCUENTREN A MI HIJA!-. La furia y desesperación de un padre desconoce los límites impuestos por el hombre. Dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, traería a Shizuru a casa así tuviese que arder la ciudad completa para lograrlo.

-Esto no puede ser coincidencia-. Azotó mano contra mesa. El susto provocado por la repentina desaparición de su hija le causo apareciesen de golpe más canas. –Primero fueron por los Kuga, por la pequeña Natsuki-. Quien debió ser su nuera, aun lo recuerda, con nada lo olvida. -¡Y ahora fueron a por mí Shizuru!-. Todos tenemos un lado negativo dentro, en muchos se desata cuando desbordan las emociones.

-La encontraremos cariño, lo haremos-. La matriarca Fujino dijo serenamente aunque por dentro deseaba hacer arder a todos los que ve como sospechosos. Claro, cuando el responsable era incierto, cualquier cosa que se moviera podría ser el culpable a sus ojos.

 **DE REGRESO A LA SELVA**

Hace unos minutos que Natsuki abandonó el suelo, moviéndose a través de las ramas. Consecuencia a ello, Shizuru se aferró fuertemente por sentir en cualquier momento podría caer. –Eres bastante ágil-. Le reconoció virtud innegable; ni sus entrenadores con reconocimiento poseían tal condición. –Me gustaría saber en que lengua hablas-. Gotas de sudor pertenecientes a la menor resbalaron, salpicando en pequeña medida a la otra. –Quisiera mínimamente saber tu nombre-. Ignoró la transpiración, después de todo le estaban ayudando sin ningún interés aparente.

Natsuki les llevó hasta su "guarida" personal, sitio al que recurría constantemente cuando sentía no encajaba en la manda y prefería la soledad. Con el trato, quizá no de un caballero pero si suave y atento, bajó a la herida sentándole en gran raíz que sobresalía de la tierra. –Gracias-. Pronunció pese saber el entendimiento tampoco era el mejor. En respuesta, oji-verde le sonrió expresando calidez que difícilmente se encontraría en la ciudad.

Lugar que seducía a la vista sin dificultad; bastando con observar la flora del entorno tan diversa en colores y escuchar el sonido de la pequeña cascada situada a pocos metros.

En el preciso instante que castaña colocó atención en el fluir del agua, tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de volver a voltear y encontrar el mini paraíso en soledad. Giró la cabeza en variadas direcciones, y, por algunos segundos maldijo el hecho de que quien buscaba podía moverse prácticamente a donde desease. Suspiró, mescla de cansancio y dolor. Posó manos sobre herida, percatándose con alivio de que el sangrado por fin había cesado. Un segundo cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, Natsuki estaba ahí.

-Ara-. Recién llegada en brazos sostenía diversas frutas, al desconocer cual degustarían papilas ajenas, opto por llevar todo lo que sus extremidades permitieran. -¿Para mí?-. Tal pareciese que en el fondo pensó de seguir hablándole a su acompañante de uno a otro momento respondería.

La fruta le fue entregada. –De nuevo, gracias-. Kuga tomó como agradecimiento seguir escuchando la voz que le hubo fascinado.

Al primer mordisco, Shizuru quedó prendada del dulce sabor que le explotó en la boca. Por su lado, Natsuki tomó asiento en el suelo, viendo de frente a los ojos carmines que dejaron de lado el dolor y cedieron sitio a la alegría. Sintió satisfacción, sabiendo cumplió con su propósito de ayudar.

Pasaron los minutos, observándose entre sí, cada una tratando de descifrar el misterio que la contraria representaba. Peli-azul veía extrañada toda la ropa que vestía contraparte, el calzado que para ella nunca fue necesario y vaya que numerosos terrenos peligrosos fueron pisados, las pulseras de plata que portaba y ella no encontró utilidad alguna. –Mi nombre es Shizuru-. Un modo debía existir para dar a entender ese detalle.

-Shi...zuru-. Le costó un poco de trabajo a sus cuerdas vocales. Solo solía imitar los sonidos y rugidos de los animales que le rodearon desde pequeña. –Shizuru-. Dijo ya bien.

-Correcto-. Esta le sonrió al ver los ojos verdes iluminarse. –Shizuru-. Se señaló a si misma con la mano.

Rápidamente hija de la selva comprendió. Le señala con la mano. –Shizuru-. Apenas la nombrada iba a hablar cuando Kuga se auto señaló. –Natsuki-. La única palabra que recordó de cuando fue bebé, y, solo porque padres fueron muy insistente en ello.

Shizuru tenía plena confianza adjudicada a que sus padres le buscaban y no pararían hasta encontrarle, era cuestión de esperar. Por el momento, se dedicaría a enseñarle a hablar a Natsuki.

-Hermoso nombre, Natsuki-. Dijo mientras le observaba comer alegremente.

 **CINCO DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Una manada de gorilas nada contentos caminaban a rápido paso por la selva, buscando a ausente Natsuki; quien, de verdad lo hacía inconscientemente pero ni por casualidad recordaba a sus peludos compañeros. Toda su atención quedaba confinada a los carmines ojos, como si la propietaria de estos le hipnotizara. El macho alfa estuvo muy enfadado, al grado de que Natsuki corría el riesgo de quedar sin manada. ¿Quién podía culparle? Si por fin había encontrado a alguien como ella.

La gorila que le crio, permanecía preocupada, buscando por todos lados a la peli-azul. Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho por abogar. Dado que especialmente ella sabía oji-verde en efecto no era como ellos.

Despertando de agradable siesta, Fujino se talló un poco los ojos para aclarar la vista. Levantó el torso, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la cómoda cama de hojas que cierta chica le hizo. La herida en su pierna fue atendida con plantas medicinales, gracias a ellos pese la ausencia de medicamentos las cosas tomaron buen curso. Estiró los brazos una vez estuvo de pie, jamás pensó pasarla tan bien estando varada en medio de una isla. Para su sorpresa, oji-verde aprendía bastante rápido, de hecho a un ritmo privilegiado se atrevía a afirmar y ya poseía conocimiento de un vocabulario medio.

De comisura a comisura se dibujó una sonrisa al presenciar bajo el agua de la cascada un cuerpo bastante tentador; cuerpo que le llamaba a tocar cada uno de los poros sin excepción. Shizuru no recordaba que le gustaran las cicatrices en las mujeres, pero o joder, las gravadas en la figura de Natsuki le gustaron a niveles insospechables. Delineó mediante la mirada las curvas despejadas de usual capa. Además de las garras dibujadas permanentemente en su hombro; sobre la piel de espalda, cruzando desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el intermedio de las costillas, tres líneas trazadas también por feroz felino. Natsuki mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del agua. –Ella viene conmigo, sea como sea-. Definitivamente, Shizuru no volvería sola a la ciudad.

Las esmeraldas relucieron, encontrándose de lleno a los rubís. Shizuru temió se enojasen con ella por estar viéndole como le trajeron al mundo sin autorización. El temor se disipó, pues, Natsuki le sonrió alegremente incluso con la inocencia de un niño puesta en gesto. –Shizuru-. Salió de debajo de la cascada, emprendiendo camino en dirección a la castaña. En ningún momento borró esa curva de sus labios. Y fue ahí, en ese preciso instante, cuando Shizuru centró la atención no en el sensual cuerpo si no en los transparentes ojos y sincera sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues disculpen a los que querían que la historia fuese más larga, pero por eso yo había dicho que era un one shot que quedo muy largo y por ello le dividí en dos partes. Gracias a quienes le leyeron. 

**NATSUKI**

 **PARTE 2**

 **ESE MISMO DÍA, HORAS DESPUÉS**

Natsuki cargó a Shizuru con el propósito de moverse libremente entre la vegetación. Esos días que pasaron juntas, la primera le protegió de jaguares, cocodrilos y demás depredadores que intentaron convertirles en su almuerzo; también le dio a conocer los lugares más bellos de la isla, y, siempre cargándole para que la herida en su pierna no fuese un impedimento. Llegaron a una rama desde la cual podían ver perfectamente el atardecer, los colores se difuminaban en el cielo de modo que deleitaron a la vista. -¿Desde cuándo vives aquí, Natsuki?-.

-Desde siempre-. Bueno, a su memoria, así era aunque la verdad fuese otra.

-¿Siempre?-. Pero al no haber más humanos en el sitio, quería decir Natsuki tuvo que llegar de otro sitio. Reservó el pensamiento en afán de evitar incomodarle.

-Sí, pero ser diferente-. Le decayó la mirada, opacándose con tristeza.

-¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres Natsuki?-. El atardecer estaba por terminar. Oji-rubi le acarició la mejilla, dando suave tacto que reconfortó a la chica.

Por fin recordó que tenía una manada a la cual debió volver hace ya largos días; pero, la mujer sentada a su lado ofrecía compañía por mucho más agradable. El corazón se le aceleró y una extraña sensación invadió su estómago.-Diferente a mamá. A la manada-. La noche les cubrió, mostrando millones de estrellas y una luna digna de cuentos.

Kuga ni una sola vez pronunció que animales le criaron, sin embargo por medio de las conductas que esta presentaba Fujino dedujo acertadamente que los gorilas le dieron un hogar durante el tiempo que había durado su vida. Acaricia el hombro donde garras se trazaban, después, con dedo índice delineó el mentón.-Natsuki es como yo-.

Inclina el rostro, fijando directamente la mirada en ajena. - Shizuru- Esas palabras bastaban.

-¿A Natsuki le gustaría vivir conmigo?-. Para que negarlo, en esos cinco días se enamoró de la chica salvaje.

-No quiero separarme de Shizuru-. Las palabras fueron dichas en tono suplicante, porque lo sabía, sabía que la castaña no pertenecía al único mundo que ella conocía. Tuvo miedo de despertar y encontrarse de nuevo sola; o mejor dicho tuvo miedo de pensar en ya no poder ver los carmines ojos, ya no tener la dicha de escuchar la voz que le fascinaba.

La conversación era sostenida sin romper el contacto visual -Sabes que vengo de otro lugar, ¿cierto?-. Asintió, apresando en su interior el temor que amenazó con robarle lágrimas. –Tendré que regresar a ese lugar-. Cinco días atrás no sabría lo que dichas palabras significaban, pero ahora que les entendiendo a la perfección pudo decir calaron directamente en sus sentimientos. Bajo la mirada, decidida a que Shizuru ignorase la lágrima que justo le bajaba por la mejilla.

Dándose cuenta del fuerte cambio en el animó expulsado por la menor, posó mano en barbilla ajena, sosteniéndole con suavidad pero obligándole a alzar el rostro. Le disgusto ver pequeñas lagrimas nacientes en verdes orbes y saberse culpable. -¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?-. Sorpresa, sorpresa y desconcierto.

-¿Ir contigo?-. Marcharse del único sitio que conoció durante 20 años. ¿Por una mujer que conoció apenas días atrás? Si. ¿Por qué no? A fin de cuentas, la vida tenía muchos giros. Su razonamiento era el mismo, causa dolor, es malo. Causa calidez y confort, es bueno; Shizuru era buena, quería estar siempre con ella.

-Para tenerte a mi lado cada día, Natsuki-. Por primera vez, Kuga Natsuki se sonrojó

-Iré con Shizuru, sea donde sea-. Los Fujino conseguían lo que quisieran.

Vencida por la tentación, probó salvajes labios.

Orbes verdes quedaron desorientados un momento, al no entender que era ese suave contacto contra su boca que le provocó una explosión de sensaciones. Instintivamente acompaso sus labios a los ajenos, sacando sonrisa satisfactoria a la castaña.

Finas manos comenzaron a acariciar la piel surcada de cicatrices. Era obvio que ningún rechazo se presentaba. Le tomo como un permiso concedido.

Shizuru quería ese cuerpo, y le quería esa misma noche.

Desde aquel momento, Natsuki no sería capaz de negarle nada.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Le latía el corazón en desenfrenado ritmo; gota de sudor resbalaba lentamente por la sien izquierda, delineando después el mentón; la boca por completo seca; las manos temblorosas por sobrecarga de adrenalina. Era estado compresible. Su manada completa le rodeaba clavándole la mirada acusatoriamente, como gritando: Nos estas traicionando. Su madre le observó con arraigado miedo a lo desconocido, sabiendo que iba a perder a su hija debido a una creatura de cabellera castaña y ojos sanguinarios. Además, frente a ella se alzó imponente el macho alfa; le sobrepasaba exageradamente en estatura y si se hablaba de la masa corporal salía perdiendo por mucho.

La caliente respiración del gran gorila le golpeó en el rostro cual bofetada mental; quizá lo merecía, era una posibilidad que no dejó de cruzarle los pensamientos, pero quizá estaba haciendo lo correcto y esta idea fue más fuerte que la anterior. Relució su valentía al permanecer frente a él sin temblar; a decir verdad en la manada nadie más que Natsuki fue capaz de tal acción. Presintió de antemano algo como esto pasaría; pero, aun así era cruel, ser colocada entre espada y pared. Entre lo que le vio nacer y lo que le vio crecer.

Tras su espalda, una tanto asustada como sorprendida Shizuru respiraba con ritmo agitado. Y aunque no era intencional, sus exhalaciones daban de lleno contra el cuerpo que le protegía, por la casi nula distancia que les separaba.

"¡Apártate Natsuki!" Ordeno el alfa, reprimiéndose a si mismo para evitar herirle. "¡ES UNA AMENAZA!" Rugió desencadenando un escalofrió que recorrió la espalda de Shizuru; esta pudo sentir la disputa fue causada por ella.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" Sacó valor hasta por debajo de las piedras, para lo que estaba realizando debió aferrarse a la adrenalina del momento. ¿Marcha atrás? Aceptó era imposible tal cosa. "¡Esta bajo mi cuidado!" Oji-rubí desconoció con exactitud que dijo a gritos su Natsuki, pero, estuvo totalmente convencida de que le estaba defendiendo a toda costa.

"¡NOS TRAICIONAS!" Rugió con mayor fuerza; rastros de saliva dieron contra el rostro de peli-azul; usó el antebrazo para limpiarse y en mirada fulminó a cada uno de los gorilas que le rodearon. ¿Traicionarles? ¿Cómo decían eso? ¡Si ella es quien les protegió de los jaguares! La indignación le dio de golpe.

"Expúlsame si quieres. Me voy con ella" Dicha ponzoña en las palabras era adjudicada a sentirse ofendida. "¡ASÍ QUE DEJANOS EN PAZ!" Furia recorrió al animal con tales palabras que le supieron a insulto. Una vez más la respiración del alfa golpeó el rostro de Natsuki.

Una pelea estaba por comenzar.

Natsuki pensaba la mejor forma de librarse.

Shizuru temía por la vida de su recién descubierto amor.

El alfa levantó los brazos más que dispuesto a destrozarle los huesos.

Un fuerte sonido obligó a los presentes a levantar la mirada. -¡SHIZURU! ¡TE ENCONTRAMOS HIJA!-. Era un helicóptero con la inicial del apellido Fujino grabada en gran parte del metal. Los gorilas inmediatamente corrieron a ocultarse en las entrañas de la selva. "¡ESTAS EXPULSADA DE LA MANADA!" Fueron las palabras finales dirigidas a oji-verde. Aspiró hondo, lo sabía, era solo cuestión de escucharlo. El alfa se perdió entre la vegetación junto con todo lo que una vez conoció.

Shizuru le abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose al cuerpo que tenía un ligero temblor. -¡BAJAREMOS POR TI!-. Lo último que Natsuki presenció fue la mirada de su madre decepcionada antes de también seguir a los demás. La adrenalina le abandonó.

Natsuki abrió la boca con asombro y por poco acusó a sus ojos de mentirosos. Tantas son las aves que vio y nunca observó algo como eso. Era una distracción adecuada para amortiguar el dolor de perder a su manada. Patriarca tenía orbes cristalinos, lágrimas de felicidad, ¡Encontró a su hija! La emoción y alivio fueron tales que pasó por alto la peculiar compañía de Shizuru. Una escalera cayó desde el helicóptero.

-¿Vendrás conmigo Natsuki?-. Mentalmente suplicó porque sí. Susodicha quitó atención del transporte aéreo, dedicándole sonrisa roba aliento a la castaña.

Si estuvo segura de ello ayer por la tarde, después del encuentro nocturno entre ambos cuerpos era absolutamente certero que le acompañaría a donde fuese.

-Iré con Shizuru-. Pese desconocer el sitio al cual se dirigiría.

Posó las manos en la escalera. –Sígueme-. Ambas subieron. El potente ruido de las aspas ensordecía a Kuga inclusive causándole dolor, consecuencia del buen sentido auditivo desarrollado; le ignoró pensando en evitarle molestias a Shizuru, un pequeño dolor como ese era cuestión de nada al lado de las cicatrices que lucía.

Abordando el helicóptero Shizuru fue envuelta en brazos paternos. Hasta dos minutos después, al deshacer enternecedor abrazo con su hija, es que notó a la mujer con capa de jaguar que le miraba poseyendo gran curiosidad en los orbes verdes tan familiares para él. –Shizuru, ¿Quién es esta mujer?-. Desvió mirada para no sentir violaba la privacidad de la joven que no hacía nada por cubrirse.

-Es quien me ha estado cuidando padre-. Recorrió rápidamente el fuerte cuerpo, terminando nuevamente en aquellos salvajes ojos, también detalló cobalta melena sintiendo de golpe los fantasmas llegaron a tierra. –Su nombre es Natsuki-. Retrocedió dos pasos desconcertando a ambas.

-Natsuki-. El nombre de la heredera Kuga, de su ahijada, de la prometida de Shizuru. Viéndole, vio la viva imagen del matrimonio fallecido 20 años atrás.

Posando mano en la ventana, vio como la isla iba haciéndose pequeña y motas de tristeza se acumularon en los orbes que Shizuru quería ver felices. –Se los extrañaras-. Entendía fuese así de triste separarse de quien cuido a la otra por tantos años. –No te preocupes-. Acarició su hombro.

-Padre-. Al escuchar le llamaban el hombre volteó curioso, ese tono su hija solo lo empleaba cuando una petición estaba por ser echa. –El territorio Fujino tendrá una nueva isla-.

El helicóptero aterrizo en el patio de la mansión Fujino. Cuando las aspas se detuvieron en primero en bajar fue el hombre, seguido de Shizuru y detrás de ella tomada de su mano Natsuki. Con la recurrente sensación de asombro, primeramente giró la cabeza en todas direcciones registrando las imágenes de aquello que más le desconcertaba; formándose decenas de dudas que más tarde consultaría con cierta oji-rubi. Después devolvió atención a la mujer que caminaba delante de ella, sin soltar su mano, apreciando el cómo melena castaña era movida por ligera brisa. No le pasaba desapercibido que el padre de Shizuru le observaba estudiándole a fondo, pero, era mucho mejor continuar centrando atención en quien le sacaba suspiros con solo pensarle.

-Shizuru, seguramente ansias un baño y ropa limpia. Ve con Natsuki a realizar tales labores, tengo que hablar con tu madre-.

Los sirvientes vieron confundidos el como una joven de aspecto salvaje que temieron se hubiese colado en la mansión, era llevada al cuarto de la señorita Shizuru, por esta misma. Las habladurías y chismes nacieron al instante pasando de trabajador en trabajador, claro con cuidado pues nadie quería ser despedido. Aunque… el chisme más fuerte era que la señorita Shizuru tenía un nuevo fetiche.

La puerta del cuarto fue cerrada bajo llave una vez ambas estuvieron lejos de las bocas mentirosas. -¿Qué es este lugar?-. Ahora si se atrevía a hablar al dejar de sentir decenas de ojos sobre sí, el miedo a las críticas era inexistente sin embargo detestaba llamar la atención de los animales y para ella eso eran los sirvientes; todos eran animales para ella menos Shizuru.

Instintivamente mantenía la mano cerca de empuñadura, lista para en cualquier momento sacar dicho cuchillo y atacar a los depredadores.

-Es mi hogar, Natsuki. Y, este es mi cuarto-. Enfatizaba el amplio espacio.

-Tu hogar es muy grande-. Desde que le vio por fuera se percató de ello.

-Es porque mi familia es importante-. Sobre una silla, comenzó a quitar los maltratados zapatos.

-¿Importante?-. Shizuru lo meditó unos segundos.

-Como el alfa-.

En otra parte de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-. La madre de Shizuru acariciaba los hombros de su marido, alegre del regreso de la joven heredera. –Todo está bien, Shizuru ya está con nosotros-. El hombre en lento giro le encaro.

-No regreso sola-. Primeramente algo de confusión se alojó en el rostro de la mujer. –Una joven salvaje le estuvo cuidando, y Shizuru le trajo con ella-.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-. Semblante comprensivo, toques cariñosos.

-Tiene por nombre Natsuki-. Los ojos brillaron con algo indescifrable, quizá alegría quizá preocupación. –Y es la viva imagen de los Kuga-.

De regreso con Shizuru y Natsuki.

-Acompáñame-. Shizuru tomo camino al baño dispuesto en su habitación, decidida a no solo llevarse a sí misma a una limpieza completa, sino que también a tratar el cuerpo de la menor para dejarle impecable. Confiada, peli-azul camino detrás de ella entrando al cuarto de lavado considerablemente amplio. –Es hora del baño-.

-¿Cómo la cascada?-. Para ella eso era lo que significaba baño.

-Si, pero más a fondo-. Natsuki ladeo la cabeza un poco confundida, viendo la sonrisa de Shizuru en conjunto con la voz que adoraba, pensaba nada peligroso podía depararle la castaña. Además, disfrutaba mucho estando a solas con la heredera Fujino; aun incapaz de definir en palabras todo lo que esta le provocaba interiormente. Simplemente seguía a su sencillo razonamiento.

Ajena a cualquier pena en presencia de su acompañante, de a poco Shizuru fue retirándose la ropa, cuando la última prenda toco el suelo Kuga comprendió igualmente debía despojarse de lo que llevaba encima. Quitándose de hombros la capa dejo esta cayese descuidadamente al piso. La desnudez era a su parecer por completo natural, razón a la que se le adjudicaba no sintiese vergüenza de que le viesen como llego al mundo y tampoco vio problema en observar el perfecto cuerpo que sus ojos reclamaban contemplar.

Ojos carmines brillaron, labios se curvearon en satisfecha sonrisa; le agradaba esas salvajes y transparentes esmeraldas apreciasen a detalle propio cuerpo. Disfrutaba sabiendo Natsuki en efecto sentía atracción hacia ella.

-Deja tu cuchillo también Natsuki-. Contrarrestando a los instintos de supervivencia al pensar en abandonar el arma en territorio desconocido; aparto los atisbos de duda y elimino cualquier mala posibilidad de su mente, quizá no fuese su territorio pero si el de Shizuru.

Procedió a desabrochar cinturón, apartándose del cuerpo arma de pulsante filo y le dejo por sobre el lavabo.

Delicada mano giro el grifo, a diferencia de la cascada el agua que fluyo era cálida y por lo tanto extraña para oji-verde. –Tranquila, no tiene nada de malo-. Extendió el brazo, tomándole de la mano. –Confía en mí-. Confiar, confiar a ciegas era lo único que estaba haciendo desde que le puso por sobre la manda. Asintiendo con la cabeza, dio tres pasos permitiéndole al agua entrar en contacto con ella.

-Es agradable-. Y en verdad el agrado se mostraba en verdes ojos. El liquido que le resbalaba por cabellera y cuerpo llegaba a la coladera mesclada con tierra.

-Cierra los ojos-. Pidió la castaña acortando distancia entre ambos cuerpos. La otra tenía duda del motivo pero dejó parpados cayeran. Sintiendo suaves manos tocándole.

-No los abras, no querrás shampoo en los ojos-. Dedicándose a la tarea de lavar cabellera azulada, no escatimo en el producto empleado y el olor de este se desplego por todo el cuarto de baño. Paso los dedos entre largos mechones, quitando hojas y una que otra rama, mucha espuma nació para ser arrastrada por el agua.

Le tomo varios minutos terminar de limpiar larga melena, pero, finalmente quedo lista. Al estar por completo empapada se pegaba sensualmente al cuerpo de Natsuki. –Ten, talla con esto tu cuerpo-. Le entrego una barra de jabón. –Aquí estaré-. Menciono sonriente, enterneciéndose al leer en orbes opuestos el deseo de compañía, específicamente su compañía. –Solo que debo lavarme el cabello también-. Ambas iniciaron las tareas, manteniéndose cerca una de la otra.

Mientras Shizuru tenía los dos brazos ocupados en la tarea, los pensamientos divagaron a la noche anterior. Repentinamente, de labios le escapo un gemido. -¿Ara?-. Las dos manos de Natsuki le acariciaban, una en su pecho y otra en su intimidad. –Natsuki-. Dijo el nombre en un gemido.

Después de dos minutos, por los dedos de oji-verde ya no solo recorría la humedad del agua.

Al igual que la voz de Shizuru, a Natsuki le gustó mucho el sonido provocado por los gemidos de la oji-rubi. Sabiendo la manera de obtener dicha melodía, se dispuso a complacer a quien consideraba su alfa.

-Llamaremos a Youko, ella analizara a Natsuki y nos dirá si efectivamente es la heredera Kuga-. Propuso la matriarca Fujino con el único propósito de establecer fin a la tortura de su pareja. Además, también ella quería creer la hija de su mejor amiga estaba con vida.

Hablaban tranquilamente sin saber cierta chica salvaje se garchaba a su hija en ese preciso momento.

-Hagámoslo, pero, estoy casi seguro de que ella es mi ahijada-. Una voz interna se lo gritaba. –De serlo, es la prometida de Shizuru-.

Y pues sí, era la prometida y se comió el pastel de bodas antes.

-Sera mejor abstenernos de crear falsas ilusiones, esperemos a que se confirme o niegue el hecho-.

Ellas para nada esperaron. Con dos encuentros ya conocían completamente la piel de la otra.

-Esperemos-.

Para cuando lo tuviesen confirmado toda la mansión sabría del nuevo pasatiempo favorito de las herederas.

Ambas jóvenes salieron del baño, Fujino satisfecha con haber verificado Kuga se desenvolvía magníficamente a la hora de hacer esto y aquello. En definitiva, esa sonrisa gigante sería difícil de borrarse. Había otra cosa que debía hacerse para ella estar tranquila. –Veras, aquí no podrás andar como en la selva-. Acarició la aun húmeda mejilla de confundida chica. –Debes usar ropa-. Pues ni loca planeaba mostrar al mundo el tesoro representado en tal cuerpo, era solo de ella y compartir resaltaba en la lista de las cosas que más detestaba. –Ya me encargare de comprarte un guarda ropa. Por el momento te prestare algo-. El dilema recaía en que Natsuki tenía una estatura menor a la suya. –Creo que un short y una sudadera bastaran por al lugar en que guardaba dichas prendas.

Natsuki no entendía la razón de tener que colocarse aquellas telas. ¿Debía ocultar su cuerpo? ¿Acaso era malo? ¿¡ACASO A SHIZURU NO LE GUSTABA!? Casi le dio un paro cardiaco de pensar su cuerpo no le gustase lo suficiente a oji-rubi. Como en otras ocasiones, sus ojos fueron un libro abierto para Shizuru. –Es por seguridad, no te preocupes-. Seguridad de que nadie le quitase lo que era suyo, la mordida en el cuello de Natsuki le remarcaba como propiedad de S.F.

-¿Entonces si le gusto a Shizuru?-. El miedo denotaba en transparentes ojos, miedo a escuchar una respuesta negativa que le haría nadar de regreso a la isla solo para sacrificarse a los jaguares.

-Mucho, demasiado, no tienes idea de cuánto-. Vale, quizá una ronda más antes de vestirse. Una tercera a nadie hacía daño. Era para reafirmarle a su chica que le gustaba de un modo que debería ser ilegal.

Unos minutos después.

Procedieron a que Natsuki se vistiese.

Siguiendo lo que le decían se colocó el short pero… -La cabeza por el hoyo de en medio-. Shizuru tuvo que intervenir para ayudarle con la sudadera. –A ver, el brazo derecho por acá-. Interesante, de peleas con jaguares a pleitos con ropa.

-Gracias-. Sonrojo tiño las inexpertas mejillas.

-De nada, sé que aprenderás rápido-. Echándole un vistazo al reloj sobre el buró, dio por hecho que aún podían salir a conseguir ropa adecuada. –Siéntate en la cama, no tardo en vestirme-. Señalo la cama con la mirada. Obediente a modo que inclusive desconoció, ¿pues desde cuando seguía las ordenes de alguien? Y recordó que efectivamente, Shizuru era el alfa de su vida. Teniendo mil y un pensamientos procedió a sentarse.

-¿Para qué es esto?-.

-La cama es para dormir-. "Y para consumar la pasión" Omitió o sus padres subirían para ver porque tardaban tanto en bajar. Ya tendría tiempo para seguir disfrutando a Natsuki.

Ya ambas vestidas, salieron de la habitación.

-¿A dónde van Shizuru?-. Su padre alerto, o mejor dicho preocupado les detuvo el paso; hace bastante que dejo de ser una niña y por lo tanto de necesitar permiso, dando como resultado una mueca de extrañeza mesclada con disgusto. Natsuki sintió la tensión en el aire, optando mejor por mantenerse en silencio. Una mirada le fue clavada en la espalda, penetrando en los sentidos y obligándole a voltear. Parada en el inicio de las escaleras, la imponente madre de Shizuru.

-Debo comprar ropa para Natsuki-. No hubo lugar a dudas en una voz tan condenadamente segura. Contrario a la forma estricta en que le criaron, Shizuru actualmente detestaba le ordenasen, pese en muchas ocasiones era orillada a obedecer eso no cambiaba que odiase hacerlo. A ojos maternos era obvio lo que acontecía siendo testigo de dos manos entrelazadas. Detallando las facciones de Natsuki, al repasar con cuidado rasgo por rasgo, llego a la conclusión de que ciertamente era la viva imagen de los Kuga.

Ya vestida con ropa normal en lugar de la capa, tenía más semejanza con una joven de la ciudad sin embargo: el modo en que se paraba, la mirada que ostentaba, las facciones endurecidas por la selva, dejaban bien claro que expiraba un aire salvaje.

Para la señora Fujino todos estos detalles saltaron a la vista, pero, por algún extraño motivo, le encanto que tal mujer fuese la pareja de Shizuru. Sonrió para Natsuki, cosa que desconcertó a la peli-azul y se sostuvo con mayor firmeza de la mano de oji-rubi.

-Hija-. Alzo voz-. Es mejor que esperen hasta mañana-. Negarse a palabras maternas podía ser muy difícil.

-¿Por qué?-. Dudaba fuese por seguridad, Natsuki le cuido de fauces y garras, podía cuidarle a la perfección en las calles. Le había relatado a su padre acerca de las hazañas que oji-verde era capaz de llevar a cabo, con lujo de detalles, esto con el propósito de dar buena impresión de quien quería como pareja.

-Tu padre y yo debemos confirmar algo que les involucra a ambas-. Siempre hubo de confiar en sus padres, esa misma confianza fue la razón de esperar con total seguridad a que ellos le sacasen de la isla.

-De acuerdo-. Asumió en un pequeño suspiro del cual solo se percató Kuga. El primer instinto de la peli-azul, fue acariciar la mano de Shizuru, en respuesta genuina sonrisa de los tentadores labios le fue ofrecida. Las inusuales mariposas que revoloteaban últimamente en su estómago de la nada se alborotaron, dando salvajes vueltas en su interior. Fue impulso, fue resultado de los sentimientos que florecieron en la selva.

Shizuru sintió sobre sus labios los de Natsuki, esta le besaba por que la anterior sonrisa le gustó mucho, fue demasiada tentación como para resistirse a probar su sabor preferido. Fue correspondida, muy bien correspondida a decir verdad.

Ojos paternales observaron sorprendidos la repentina muestra de afecto, después una sonrisa adorno los rostros. Ahí entendieron su hija había encontrado a la persona predilecta, pues, jamás se había dejado besar por nadie. –Bienvenida a la familia Natsuki-.

Unas cuantas horas después Youko llego a la mansión. Las chicas pasaban tiempo en la sala de entretenimiento que poseía una pantalla gigante, las imágenes le fascinaron a Natsuki.

La verdad se confirmó. La heredera Kuga estaba con vida y precisamente en la casa de quienes le cuidarían cual hija. El patriarca Fujino cumpliría la promesa hecha al fallecido matrimonio.

A una velocidad impresionante, encontraron como se relacionaban ambos "accidentes" aéreos, llegando al culpable contra quien se desquitarían. Por que quien se metió con familias tan poderosas, nunca podría salir bien librado.

-Di la verdad Takeda-. El padre de Shizuru, junto a el jefe de policía intentaba que el moreno confesase. Hombre que siempre estuvo celoso del éxito obtenido por los magnates. Siempre "sintiéndose en la sombra" cuando en realidad ni siquiera ahí tuvo logar. Sabe que hasta ahí llego todo, de haberse conformado con eliminar a los Kuga probablemente los Fujino no le reducirían a nada. Sonrió cínicamente, pensando en aun que sea amargarle más el momento otro.

-¿Confesar qué? ¿Qué quieres escuchar Fujino?-. Sonreía así para intentar no verse débil y acabado cuando los presentes sabían era definitivo.

-No toleraste que las herederas tuviesen todo-. Le orillaría a confesar. –No soportaste verles nacer en cuna de oro-. Los carmines ojos perforaron a Takeda, buscando así fuese acuchillándolo con palabras admitiese la verdad.

-Tsk, como si me importase eso-. Pero en el tono comenzaba a delatar los enfermizos celos. –Esas dos no habrían podido con el peso que les tocaba llevar en hombros-. Él quería ese peso, él quería lo que les tocaba a ellas por derecho.

-Hace 25 años-. El culpable afilo la mirada, produciendo ponzoña que pronto correría en lágrimas de desesperación y odio. –Tanto Kuga como yo te rechazamos. A nuestros ojos fuiste poca cosa-. Sabia estaba siendo cruel, eso poco importo. Incapaz de perdonar a quien daño a su hija, intentando matarle; el mismo que asesino a su mejor amigo junto a la mejor amiga de su esposa, arruinándole la vida a su ahijada. –Nada, eso eras, eso eres-.

Trago la bilis que le subía por la garganta. -Nada de eso importa-. Creyendo haber matado a los Kuga y a Shizuru se daba por bien servido.

El patriarca se acercó quedando cerca al oído de Takeda. –Pero sabes… la heredera Kuga y mi hija están vivas-.

-¡Imposible!-. Forcejeo contra las esposas que le unían a la metálica silla.

-Se lo que quisiste evitar-. Era fácil sentir los deseos asesinos de Takeda sobre él. –La unión que repudiaste solo por ser nuestros linajes-. Forcejeo más contra las esposas, queriendo librarse para estrangular a Fujino antes de que las palabras se le escapasen.

-¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡LAS HEREDERAS ESTÁN MUERTAS!-. La malicia humana le hacía estar seguro de ello. Recordando cada orden que dio para que ambos aviones se estrellasen, reviviendo la felicidad que le provoco leer los encabezados de las noticias. "Los Kuga han muerto" "La heredera Fujino ha desaparecido"

-Están vivas-. Repitió creyendo estar cerca del final. –Y se van a casar-.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡YO HICE ESTRELLAR AMBOS AVIONES!-. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Apretando los dientes furioso. Perdió.

Takeda obtendría cadena perpetua.

Las habladurías eran bastantes, muchos creían irreal la heredera Kuga tras 20 años de muerta viniese a la vida como prometida de Shizuru Fujino. Pero innegable que era la imagen andante de los fallecidos padres. A Natsuki le molestaban mucho los insistentes reporteros que les acosaban día y noche, especialmente a ella, en búsqueda de la respuesta a ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Los Fujino se reservaban dicha respuesta, en afán de evitarle más chismes y problemas a la oji-verde que en poco tiempo tanto aprecio se había ganado. Con todo y su costumbre de andar sin playera por los pasillos de la mansión; la manía de liberar a todas las mascotas que encontraba; el detalle que cuando se disgustaba en lugar de decir groserías se ponía a rugir e imitar animales en modo demasiado realista; además de que a Shizuru le costó ponerse muy "persuasiva" para lograr siempre anduviese en dos piernas; pero claro la Fujino menor feliz ante el hecho ya que Natsuki aprendió a la perfección que la cama no era solo para dormir.

El patio trasero, al igual que el resto de la propiedad tenía grandes proporciones. Una amplia alberca era el sitio en que pasaban el tiempo. Sentada a la orilla, únicamente con los pies metidos en el agua, ojos carmines disfrutaban de ver nadar a Natsuki. Le seguía sin perderle ni un solo movimiento, ¿Cómo era que le gustaba tanto?

La señora Fujino saldría a sellar un trato, pero momentáneamente paso a ver como estaban las jóvenes. Observo a Shizuru con la mirada perdida en su prometida, oculto pequeña sonrisa. Una felicidad que solo podía ser maternal le embargaba al saber su hija por fin había encontrado con quien entrelazar su vida; ese algo que le hacía falta para tenerlo todo. –Veo que… a Natsuki le gusta nadar sin traje-. Le hacía gracia ese detalle. Shizuru se pondría celosa si alguien ajena a la familia viese a la nadadora, mas con su madre estaba tranquila al saberle completamente respetuosa y heterosexual.

-Es así como está acostumbrada-. Suponiendo, mientras fuese en la alberca privada de ellos, donde nadie más pudiese ver lo que consideraba suyo, estaba bien. –Le gusta mucho nadar así, no quiero negárselo-.

-Enserio quieres a Natsuki, ¿cierto, hija?-. La cuestionada un segundo fijo la mirada en el azul cielo. Bajo el rostro volteando a su progenitora, una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba entre comisuras.

-Dime loca madre, pero me enamore en la selva-.

-El amor llega cuando y donde menos lo esperas Shizuru-. Después del comentario, su madre se retiró.

Shizuru recordó que desde pequeña le tuvieron trazado un plan de vida. Incluso una persona con quien sus padres le unirían en matrimonio. Claro cuando sus progenitores le contaron quien era la persona premeditada para estar a su lado, jamás pensó fuese precisamente la mujer que encontró en la selva. Al parecer, no todas las ordenes resultaban ser malas.

Unas manos se posaron en el borde y de entre el agua surgió Natsuki posando ambos pies en el cemento de la orilla. Kuga había salido de la alberca para tomar un poco de jugo; camino a donde se encontraba una botella. La castaña vio como los mechones de cabello empapados se apegaban a la espalda al tiempo que gotas resbalaban a través de desnuda piel. Terminando la acción, fue al lado de Shizuru.

-¿Nadas conmigo?-. ¿Cómo negársele a esa sonrisa?

-Lo que mi Natsuki quiera-.

Shizuru Fujino no podía esperar a casarse con la salvaje Natsuki Kuga.

FIN

* * *

Gracias a quienes leyeron esta pequeña historia :3

Y recuerden, si hubo alguien que lo leyó y no recordó a Tarzan, lamento decirle que no tuvo infancia (?) jajaja


End file.
